


We've Gotta Stick Together!

by just_an_anonymous_writer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Actual names might be used later on?, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Spy is team dad, There may or may not be a timeline here, Trans Male Character, Trans Scout, nonbinary Pyro, selectively mute pyro, so are Engineer and Medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_anonymous_writer/pseuds/just_an_anonymous_writer
Summary: Just random drabbles based mainly around Scout and Pyro!
Relationships: Pyro & Scout (Team Fortress 2), Pyro & Team, Scout & Team
Kudos: 34





	We've Gotta Stick Together!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it seems you've stumbled upon this story (aka me hopping onto the trans ftm Scout and nonbinary Pyro bandwagons)! I've had a lot of these little stories in mind for a while now, and I've decided to put them into an actual story form.
> 
> As a nonbinary myself with transgender friends, I've got some knowledge of what topics might be included in this drabble collection (sorry if I do end up getting something wrong though!).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them!
> 
> Sorry if how I wrote Pyro's mumbling isn't good, this is my first time writing them actually speaking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a nice evening for team bonding, Scout finally decides to tell the team a big secret.

It was a nice summer day for the residents of Teufort, and a certain group of mercenaries had the day off with nothing to do. That said, the team decided that they would go out to a local park to try and have a picnic or barbecue of sorts that evening. The decision was made that morning, so Scout and Pyro volunteered to go out and buy the food as well as extra supplies. The two took Sniper's camper van (with or without his permission) and drove out to a local supermarket some time around noon that day.

With Pyro at the wheel, Scout kicked up his feet onto the dashboard and looked at the shopping list as they drove off. When the two knew they were far enough away from their 'base' to chat, Scout turned his attention to Pyro. "Hey, Pyro? I think today might be _the day_ if you know what I'm sayin'. Should I or should I not?" Scout asked. It took a moment to respond on Pyro's half, but they knew full well on what Scout meant.

"Mhmm. G' r'hd 'n dhh iht!" Pyro exclaimed. (They had meant to say 'Mhmm. Go ahead and do it!' but you know, the mask.) Considering how long the team has been working together, translating Pyro's mumbles into actual English wasn't so hard anymore. Even though deciphering Pyro's speech wasn't so hard for the mercenaries, Pyro still preferred to use a form of sign language. It was more convenient, and besides, Pyro only really liked to actually speak when they were alone with Scout.

"Thanks, Py. I guess... I'm just a little bit worried at how everyone's gonna react- what if I'm treated like a disgrace?" Scout sighed deeply. "Maybe I shouldn't focus on that though, we're part of a good team, y'know?"

Pyro kept their focus on the road, but they nodded. "Ih th'k 'uhll bh fhne. D'hn whrry 'bhut iht." Scout smiled when he heard that. It was always nice when Pyro spoke, even if it was only semi-comprehensible. The rest of the drive to the store there really wasn't any more conversation, except Scout occasionally asking Pyro if there was anything else they wanted him to add to the list.

When the two got to the store, Scout spoke again. "Would ya rather stay in here while I go and buy everything, or d'you wanna join me?" Pyro didn't reply. Instead, they signed _'Stay and keep watch. That good?'_ to which Scout grinned and nodded. "I'll be back in a flash!" was all Scout said before tucking the list and pencil into his pocket alongside his wallet and getting out of the car.

Scout stepped into the supermarket and went right to get a cart. When he got the cart, Scout took out the list and pencil from his pocket. Since most of what he had to buy was food, Scout got right to work. He piled everything on the list into the cart, checking off the boxes. Considering how much he wanted to just finish shopping, it didn't take as long as imagined.

***

By the time Scout and Pyro got back to the base, part of the team was already rushing around gathering things they might need for the picnic. By some, I mean Engineer- who was figuring out how to get the grill (he made it himself) into the truck so that there would still be room for everyone else. Pyro and Scout decided to park the camper van just outside the base so that there would still be room for the truck to get out. Both Scout and Pyro went to the back of the van to grab the bags of groceries.

"Hey, Pyro, Scout. Did ya get everything?" Engineer asked, looking at the two. Pyro nodded and held up the bags they were carrying. There was a short pause, and then Engineer spoke again. "Good, good. You can go ahead and put the food in the coolers, they should be somewhere nearby." With that said, the coolers happened to be only about twenty feet away from where the two were standing. Scout and Pyro took the food they bought and began to fit them into the coolers.

It took about five to ten minutes to organize everything so it would fit into the coolers without overflowing. In that short amount of time, the other mercenaries all seemed to get everything together and actually help prepare for the picnic. By the time the coolers were loaded and put into the truck, everyone else seemed to be ready. With Engineer at the wheel and Sniper taking the passenger seat, everyone else squeezed into the back. The drive to the park that was scoped out didn't take as long as it felt to everyone, and setup didn't take much time either.

***

To Scout, the time between setup and when the food on the grill would actually be done felt like a lifetime. Maybe it was the nervousness of what would happen when he actually came out as trans, but he didn't fully know. Everyone seemed to be having fun- Engineer was trying to teach Soldier how to use the grill, Demoman and Sniper were throwing what looked to be a frisbee to each other, Spy (for some reason) was laying on top of one of the picnic tables fiddling with his butterfly knife in one hand and holding a book in the other, and Pyro was attempting to show Medic and Heavy how to make flower crowns (even if there weren't many flowers around). Everyone kept themselves entertained, but Scout just sat alone and under a tree mindlessly scribbling in the dirt. It wasn't until Pyro came by and invited Scout to do something with them that Scout was snapped out of his thoughts. Scout agreed so that he could get the worries off his mind, and it worked. Since Heavy and Medic went off to help set up the tables, Scout and Pyro were left attempting to make flower crowns by themselves. That was a good thing considering it would let the two talk about how Scout wanted to come out.

"So, all I've gotta do is just be honest and genuine? It seems harder than it sounds. How did you manage to tell everyone you were nonbinary, Py?" Scout was rapid fire speaking while weaving the flower stems together. Pyro sat across from Scout, weaving some pieces of grass together to make a random braid. They listened to all of Scout's rambling and waited for a good moment to chime in.

"Lhuuk. Yuh whnnuh thll ehvrryohn eh 'mphrrt'nt thnng 'buht 'uhrshlf. Thhk eh dhhp brhhth, 'nd chlmlhy ehxplhn tuh thhm. Ihf thhy rhhct bhhdly, I'hll bh thrre th hhlp yuh." Pyro said, patting Scout on the shoulder. It comforted Scout a little bit, but Scout still had a few worries. Before Scout could ask for any more advice, Engineer called the whole team over to eat. Once everyone was sitting at one of the two tables pushed together with a plate of food, Scout sighed in relief. In just a few minutes, his nervousness would be gone and he'd have revealed his biggest secret yet.

Scout waited for everyone to be comfortable (and have eaten at least a little bit, before he stood up. "Can all of ya focus on me for a bit? I have somethin' I need ta say, and it's really important. Pyro already knows what I'm talkin' about,but I wanna tell all of you now." Everyone's heads turned toward Scout, Pyro nodding slightly. Scout took a deep breath before speaking again. "Now that I have all of your attention- I've been meanin' ta tell you all this for a while now. I- I wasn't born a guy. I was born a girl, but I don't think of myself a girl. I know I told you all I'm a guy, but I'm not. I want to be one, but I don't know if that'll ever be possible. I hope you don't think of me any differently because I was born a girl. But this is how I think my true self is. Well, that's all I had to say, thank you for your time."

When Scout finished speaking, Engineer had a wide grin. "It's good to know this is how you really feel, thank you for telling us. But you shouldn't worry about how we're gonna think, we're like a big family now! We're not gonna judge, right?" Pretty much everyone said something along the lines of "I agree".

"Gee, thanks for understanding, guys. I'm glad you're not gonna think of me as any different or any weaker, just because of that." Scout smiled and a few tears ran down his face. Pyro gently hugged Scout and tried to wipe some of the tears off his face.

Now, Soldier was a little bit confused. "If you were born a girl, why don't you look like you have, uh-- what girls have?" he questioned. Demoman punched Soldier in the arm slightly, but Soldier didn't seem to be affected. Scout looked a little uncomfortable, but he decided it would be best to explain.

"Well, I did this thing with some spare bandages to bind my chest since I don't have a proper chest binder-- I also have a naturally lower voice so that kinda came naturally to me." Soldier nodded and thanked Scout for the slight explanation before Medic came up with an idea.

"Hey, Herr Scout. I _might_ be able to help you with transitioning, but we can talk about that later." Sure Medic's ideas might be a little crazy, but it was like music to Scout's ears that there might be a way to be more comfortable in his body. He was also extremely happy that nothing seems to be different in anyone's opinion, that they still thought of Scout as their usual Scout.

Scout motioned for everyone to gather around for a giant group hug. Once they were all hugging, Scout sniffled a little bit. "I love you all like family- and I'm glad to be able to be myself with you all. Seriously, you're all amazing." This would definitely be a moment to remember.

Once the hug broke up and everyone was sitting again, their evening went back to the 'normal' the mercenaries know: everyone having a good time, _just being themselves._


End file.
